Stephen Butcher
Stephen Butcher (born 23rd February, 1946) is a former Coronation Street director, he completed three stints on the programme between July 1973 and January 1984, April to June 1992 and November 1999, completing 85 episodes in total, two of them co-directed with Laurence Moody. He has an extensive background in soap opera, having directed episodes of Emmerdale, Crossroads, EastEnders, Families, Eldorado and Fair City but also directed episodes of Sam, Crown Court, Mixed Blessings and was producer of First Sight and Undertow of the Armada. Episodes directed by Stephen Butcher 1970s 1973 (14 episodes) *Episode 1308 (30th July 1973) *Episode 1309 (1st August 1973) *Episode 1314 (20th August 1973) *Episode 1315 (22nd August 1973) *Episode 1320 (10th September 1973) *Episode 1321 (12th September 1973) *Episode 1326 (1st October 1973) *Episode 1327 (3rd October 1973) *Episode 1338 (12th November 1973) *Episode 1339 (14th November 1973) *Episode 1344 (3rd December 1973) *Episode 1345 (5th December 1973) *Episode 1350 (24th December 1973) *Episode 1351 (26th December 1973) 1974 (4 episodes) *Episode 1358 (21st January 1974) *Episode 1359 (23rd January 1974) *Episode 1364 (11th February 1974) *Episode 1365 (13th February 1974) 1975 (2 episodes) *Episode 1540 (20th October 1975) *Episode 1541 (22nd October 1975) 1976 (4 episodes) *Episode 1586 (29th March 1976) *Episode 1587 (31st March 1976) *Episode 1622 (2nd August 1976) *Episode 1623 (4th August 1976) 1977 (8 episodes) *Episode 1696 (18th April 1977) *Episode 1697 (20th April 1977) *Episode 1704 (16th May 1977) *Episode 1705 (18th May 1977) *Episode 1720 (11th July 1977) *Episode 1721 (13th July 1977) *Episode 1734 (29th August 1977) (Co-directed with Laurence Moody) *Episode 1735 (31st August 1977) (Co-directed with Laurence Moody) 1978 (8 episodes) *Episode 1784 (20th February 1978) *Episode 1785 (22nd February 1978) *Episode 1790 (13th March 1978) *Episode 1791 (15th March 1978) *Episode 1808 (15th May 1978) *Episode 1809 (17th May 1978) *Episode 1814 (5th June 1978) *Episode 1815 (7th June 1978) 1979 (2 episodes) *Episode 1885 (12th February 1979) *Episode 1886 (14th February 1979) 1980s 1980 (18 episodes) *Episode 2012 (14th July 1980) *Episode 2013 (16th July 1980) *Episode 2018 (4th August 1980) *Episode 2019 (6th August 1980) *Episode 2024 (25th August 1980) *Episode 2025 (27th August 1980) *Episode 2030 (15th September 1980) *Episode 2031 (17th September 1980) *Episode 2036 (6th October 1980) *Episode 2037 (8th October 1980) *Episode 2044 (3rd November 1980) *Episode 2045 (5th November 1980) *Episode 2050 (24th November 1980) *Episode 2051 (26th November 1980) *Episode 2056 (15th December 1980) *Episode 2057 (17th December 1980) *Episode 2058 (22nd December 1980) *Episode 2059 (24th December 1980) 1981 (4 episodes) *Episode 2064 (12th January 1981) *Episode 2065 (14th January 1981) *Episode 2070 (2nd February 1981) *Episode 2071 (4th February 1981) 1982 (2 episodes) *Episode 2192 (5th April 1982) *Episode 2193 (7th April 1982) 1983 (4 episodes) *Episode 2366 (5th December 1983) *Episode 2367 (7th December 1983) *Episode 2372 (26th December 1983) *Episode 2373 (28th December 1983) 1984 (2 episodes) *Episode 2380 (23rd January 1984) *Episode 2381 (25th January 1984) 1990s 1992 (9 episodes) *Episode 3373 (20th April 1992) *Episode 3374 (22nd April 1992) *Episode 3375 (24th April 1992) *Episode 3385 (18th May 1992) *Episode 3386 (20th May 1992) *Episode 3387 (22nd May 1992) *Episode 3400 (22nd June 1992) *Episode 3401 (24th June 1992) *Episode 3402 (26th June 1992) 1999 (4 episodes) *Episode 4720 (21st November 1999) *Episode 4721 (22nd November 1999) *Episode 4722 (24th November 1999) *Episode 4723 (26th November 1999) Category:Coronation Street directors